Needless Cruz Adventures
by generalrapter
Summary: This Story takes place years and mouths , after the oringal story. Cruz is Now 15 years old. And has left Adam.B guild 3 years earlier ,due to an unfortunate accident . Which made him most wanted amoung the Black Guards.As a result he has spent the last 3 years training in the desert , with his new powers. Only to return to the Black spot in mist of a civil war , as a bounty hunter


The fallow is a fan fiction series that take place a few years after the first series, and revolves sourly around Cruz and his new friends. Cruz is now young 15 year old boy , Under a new identical as a Cross Dressing rouge bounty hunter call "**The Green Mencius"** striking fear into hearts of all enemies of The Black Spot. Cruz is now much stronger and much braver than he every was before. Though his personally hasn't changed much since his past and he is just as short as every. But Cruz is now detriment to protect all that he holds dear to him, just like everyone help him in the past. Cruz plans on returning the favor with his new found powers. But will it be enough to take down the youth full mind gang of Anti-human Needless Called **"The Black Guards?** And the newest deadly forces for the humans" **The Blue A M 1'S**"? Find out in this all new Fan fiction series.

Needless Cruz Adventures

Bounty Hunter Arc

Opening 1: Unknown Faith

"a lonely stranger walking in distance"

"an unknown traveler wonder's"

"an unknown destiny "

"a uncertain past left behind"

"precious memoires gone to waste"

"As distance Faith awaits me"

" so many unknown paths to choose"

" each one with an uncertain future"

"In world which hold's many secret's"

"with many hide dangers awaits"

"should I keep travel unknown , or look forward to a new day"

"as I try to embrace a new from myself"

"as awaiting a new destiny for me!"

" I shall make dream come true!"

"This just begun of new stage in my life"!

"As disentrance myself to a new goal!"

" I get stronger!"

"I keep reaching the distance!"

" I going forward with my new life!"

"As Battle the unknown!"

"what lie's from behold here is mysterious"

" but I will getting stronger every day"

" what awakes for me something strangest and something wonderful!

"As I keep on trying Distance myself to new future"

"into the unknown world "

"and past stars and behold what lies"

"to an unknown faith what wonder's are ahead of me a time"

"too great to tell too great wonder"

"is my head in clouds"

"Am I Awake? Or in another dream"

'I can't wait to live the life!"

"as unknown faith comes my way"

"an Unknown Faith!

"an unknown faith!

Comes my way"

"to great mysteries!"

"Unknown Faith….

(end)

(the cross dressing bounty hunter Cruz with his new friend lap of a mt into unknown world with similes)

Episode 1 : Enter Cruz The bounty hunter!

Needless Cruz Adventures

Bounty Hunter Arc

Episode 1:Cruz The Bounty Hunter has arrive

( The Story beginning in a small area in block sport known only as sector 41 ,under the control of a rebellion call "The Black Guards who trying aroused more into joining their cause ,of ending all humans kind of face of the Earth. In a Shadily , quite part of sector 41 (A Wearing a 2 piece girls sport set , A Dark blue pairs of shorts and bra(which looked like top half of a cheerleader outfit) with a golden/Red outline to them. An wearing a long dark blue cape on his shoulders. Carrying a 10 tons gray sword that was silver on its rims and black on it sides and front and back. But as stranger walk though this poor part of the town, he began to get board of seeing the same scenes of ruin .An not finding anything useful to him. So began to monologue to himself, as to why he came in first place. In a young boys voice the stranger said)

"hi my name is Cruz Schild"

"I am currently on a mission to hunter down a group, bad people that are after me"

" in order to protect all my friends"

"I have decide to leave the persist and the others, to become a bounty hunter"

"I just can't ask the persist and other to fight for me anymore . I Just Can't!, This time I be the one whose fights for them"

" for last past 3 years, I train myself for this"

" but lately something has been brothering me. A rumor about a group of rebels needless called the Black Guard's ,going around town to town gathering more people into their anti-human armies"

"so I decide to check it out myself"

("But something definite is wrong about this place. Everywhere I go here, I have the feeling like being watch from all over the place. There probably eyes my every moment. Trying to figuring out what I'm doing here or waiting for right moment to strike")

( Cruz thought as he felt he was being watch. As he constancy scan though the area with his eyes, seeing whose watching him. But every time he thought he saw something and looked there was nothing)

( But as Cruz was thinking this to himself . Many strange figures glazed at Cruz with evil intention waiting for the right moment to strike. But Cruz gladly ignore this as he thought to himself

"But I can't let that get to me, if the rumors are true then the black sport might be i real danger"

"I figure out what are they planning, An i'am here to stop them"

(But Just as Cruz was Thinking Heroic to himself, his stomach)

"GRRRRR"

"but maybe I should get something to eat first , after all I haven't eating anything since my last bounty hunting mission"

( Cruz said as held his stomach trying to the pain of hungriness)

"come on cruz you can't worry about that now, you have to figure out what's the enemies reason for being here"

"I just can put finger on it , what are they doing?, what am I over looking, I just need some sort of hint"

(cruz took some more steps will having a deep look of thought on his face , then its until he notice his swords condition)

"you got be kidding me!"

( cruz eyes filled with tear as he panic and shouted out loud)

"uwaaaaa! My blade is crack!"

"uwaaa! How can that be, I just fix it"

"and mister , was so nice to fix it for me"

(cruz then cover his head)

"but he's going to be mad at , when he find's out , what happen to my sword"

(" he said if I broke again, he'll kill me")

( Cruz had thought in his head as to what might happen to him)

"huh?, kid did you break my 15th sword?"

( the mysterious shadow grin at cruz with evil looked)

"awww!, any that but that!"

"I so dead!

"I just got to get, this sword fix for now!"

"errrr!"

(cruz stomach makes a grr sounds )

"and maybe something to eat"

(cruz said as held his stomach moment and to continue with his mission)

( But after a few hours of walking in town, cruz being too fell extreme try and walk limply side to side , as he said)

"umm I so tried , I going to really die I haven't eating anything in 3 weeks"

Puff

( cruz fall down on ground too tired to move ,he mumble something while he was faced down on the ground)

"I guess I' am to tried to move, an I didn't find out where the Black Guard were hiding"

(cruz face the ground but then look up , and saw a brown sack with big flashing light up sign in red saying all of Black Guard Plans , it only took cruz movement to get back on his feet panic, reaction and shouted)

"TOO COVENTANT!"

( cruz then deeply thought about it for monument)

"I wasn't expecting it to be this easy to find them"

"well my first express of this guys is kind of lame"

(cruz head sink with disappointment)

" But I kind of starting feel bad feel bad for them"

"but now that I mentioned it ,if this easy to find them"

( after realize some extremely causation cruz again panic as he said)

"Then wouldn't, it easy for them find me already?

" then wouldn't make me a setting a duck, just wondering the town like this?"

"I been completely noticeable , this whole time"

"I can't believe I never thought about this before"

"FUWAAA this terrible!"

"no cruz you have to be brave their no more running away. Even if you won't planning for a fight , you need to think clearly in order win it"

" Right,if they haven't been caution about me already, Then I should be able to find the black smith easy" At lest for now , anyways"

"phew" (Cruz said as he wipe , his face full of sweated)

"I may be able ,to finally take it easy for once, and after this all over , I relaxed in a nice hotel"

"AAAAA… spar!"

(cruz happy relax himself thing about all the good times here have of finial enjoy himself until he realize )

"WHAAAAA what am I doing this not time to take it easy. I have to find the black smith while enemy is letting their guard down for moment"

(cruz ran as fast as he could with smoke trail blazing behind him)

"AAAAAA!"

(cruz tearfully shouted!)

( after some time Cruz finally made it to shed like shop made out scarp mental , cruz took moment to look to see if right behind after being sure it was he push the scarp made door)

Ding Dong Ding Dong

(sounds of bell on top of the door)

( inside the brown board room and old man with black smith outfit and specter glass on him , he greeted Cruz at the counter)

"why hello their my boy, what can I do for you today?"

( cruz grab his sword and put on the counter for old man to see it)

"mister I need you please, to fix my sword"

" well now let's have a look at it see what I can do for you my boy"

(the old took specter glass and look all around cruz's sword check even inch of it for any sign of damage when he was sure what problem was he said

"as yes I see it's well denied , point been cheap off completely cheap off"

( the old man then try to left the blade up to observer the other side of it until he realize it was extremely heavier

"o my this certain looks heavier then it's seems ,I have get one my reels to take it over to the forgoer .

"I say it's about 10 tons, tell me how does a squarely looking boy like you mangiest to even hold it up"

"squirting?

( cruz said with a worry look)

(" am I really that weak looking)

"plus you kind thin

"ack

( the old man's world begun to stable cruz)

" no muscle"

Ack!"

"you look more girly then a boy"

"ack!"

"and as warrior your problem are not good!"

"ack"

"and wouldn't that make you prevent by cross dressing"

Ack!"

(cruz lies there on ground with a gloom aura around him)

("I don't think I take any more of these worlds at these. At this Rate probably die before I even the Black Guards")

( cruz drools on the ground in defeated)

"knock out!"

( a random bird hit a wresting bell)

"tell how does someone like you mangiest to win in battle"

( cruz then gave and uneasy look while playing his thumbs)

"well .. you see"

(cruz said as he thought)

("it's was a long pain, full training section with a compete loon, in desert for 2 years")

(cruz then had a flash back , when he was training in the desert)

(a young man with short spiky silver hair that flow in wind on top his head. An he white eyes, as wearing a black jacket and biker gang pants .Was stand on rock in trumpeted posed)

"aright cruz this plain is absolute brilliant!"

"your great stronger for sure Cruz ,after this"

( Cruz haslets raise his hand ask with concerting look)

"um mister how does carrying this huge boulder ,up the front side of a mountain make me stronger?

" o you see my friend… your see , ummm?"

( the young man hesitated to say true nature, of his task for Cruz. So his quickly change the subject with)

"o by the why ,I forgot to mention ,you have to do why being chase by a pack of wild coyotes

"what!

" well good luck Cruz and try not to die!"

"What!"

"and begun!

( cruz ran for his life with his eyes in tears! As he shouts)

"wuuaaaa why is this happing to me!"

"your instancing!"

"gar gar!"

(the noise the coyotes makes as the chase after cruz while snapping the jaws at cruz)

(Meanwhile cruz trainer just loft around on his back on the rock, completely ignoring cruz pacing and calmly looked up at clouds as he said)

"a… the sounds of training, it's so smoothing"

"don't you think this little dangers mister?!"

(cruz shouted with tearful white eyes)

" ha I sure he'll be fine"

"UWAAAAAAA! Somebody help me!"

"this too crazy, help me!

"the sounds of training it sounds so wonderful and relaxing"

"your instantly ,your absolutely instantly!

"and how are their coyotes in Japan!"

"yawm ,I am tried maybe I caught some zzz's"

'WAAAA!"

("but as dangers and life treat as it seem s. It did surprising made me stronger .An it's all thanks to him")

("no matter what cruz no matter what you never alone in this world your all ways have friends by your side .Always be brave no matter what all ways be brave with smiles of cougars in face of danger ,head on !)

"thump up!" (with a similes)

("I will")

( cruz was loses in a deep mind of though until the old man ask)

"huh? Something wrong boy"

"o no its nothing"

(cruz wave his hands nervous in front of this face , in this aqworld moment)

"I just nature strong , like this"

'ha ha ha ha!

(cruz laugh as he scratch his hand behind his back)

(the old man look at cruz sword with pair of sector glass and soon there was many scar's on it)

"o is that soon then , well then be more careful with sword next time in battle, it's pretty dented"

"o don't worry I will mister,("that and I don t have any more money to repair it with any more')

" I can see by the looks of it, boy you been in plenty of battles"

"I yes you on a very important mission to stop a group of evil needless call the Black Guard's"

"an anti-human group of needless"

"I can't let them get away with any more their actions"

( cruz images shadow group of mysteries figure with mark swirl dragon craws

"Blacks Guard's you don't say , ha ha ha"

"What's with you, youngster these day and your wild fighting why's"

"well I maybe a little over top in my fight method's ha ha ha"

"arrr"

( cruz stomach makes another noises and the old man ask

"Hungary are you?"

"Ya , I haven't eating anything in 3 weeks since my last bounty , and you use I having a little money issue ha ha"

"well is that all then seeing your nice boy how about I ask my wife to cook some pot roost"

"OOO no mister I could possible as that from you your nice enough to repair my blade and I barley have any money

"don't worry about it boy "

"Carlen"

"yes dear?"

(and old woman were a strawberry apron comes from shop)

"this young boy Hungary would you mind cooking up a pot roost"

Why it's will be my pleasure"

"are you saying laid"

" I very grateful for you but I have to leave very soon"

"o well that's too bad you can stay for long as you like , I just put in a red sack for now"

"thanks you so much miss"

"how's much would like ?

"not much just tiny bit , thanks miss"

( the old man look at cruz with a strange looked)

"are sure don't want any more, your boy aren't you and needless on top of that"

"well you see I can't eat a lot , because my fragment and well let's just say it doesn't agree with my stomach"

"but I really thankful for kindness mister you and your wife"

(cruz bows in gratefulness)

"don't mention, my boy"

" but how did you know ,I was boy is first place I never told you "

"o I just could just tell ,now let's me get started on repairing your sword"

"o don't worry about it mister, I' am in no rush"

(after many hours of repairs, the old man announce)

"A all done be more carefree about it my laid"

"o I will mister(" I just hope my bounty hunter jobs don't get me bank rupture, in repairs again")

( the old man used his deceives to hand cruz his sword and cruz gladly said with simile)

"wow really thank you such everything"

"it's was our please dear, right ?"

(the old nodded yes)

"o and here you food"

(she hands cruz the red napkin full of pot roost)

"o right here I have money right here in this pocketed

(cruz then search thought his pocketed , in frank panic, trying to looked for whatever money he had left)

"o maybe it's In this pocket or this one"

(cruz keep searching though his pockets for the money and getting more sweater before he realize he broken out in panic

"UWWWW! What did I do with my money!"

"don't worry about it boy ,you seem have some money trouble if I recall ,save for some other time"

"o no mister really I can't"

( cruz said with unease jester)

"o but I incense boy , you can't expect this suborned o ld man to give up his world now do you?"

"well if you put it that why how can I say no, thanks so much I really approached mister"

"don't mansion it sonny have a safe trip and be careful"

"I will you to!"

(cruz was about to live with smiles when , the door of the shop slam opens and 2 hip looking figures stand there one of them shouted)

"ha Old man were some repair and make it snappy we don't have all day"

"o hello boys be right one that"

(cruz face was tease with angry , as he put his head down , and tighten his first like was going to bet the crop out any one that miss with him , and started sweating like crazy)

"claim down cruz you can't make a screen not make what"

"ha ha ha make it snappy old timer we don't have all day"

(bang on the counter)

"coming be right their boys"

"ha ha hurry up!"

Sniff sniff sniff

(one of the figures, sniff the air like a dog and smell cruz and look down at him with grin look)

(then he said with smirk)

"huh , well well well ,if isn't the little pipe squeak bounty hunter"

" come to claim another hopeless bounty , or steal one of our own?"

"You been a real Plain , in our plans of captures Cruz schild , you know?""

(cruz didn't say as thing , his face become flustering with angry , as tighten his first and begun to sweat)

(the other figure decision to join in on the fun with sly remark of)

" o, he he, I hope you're not trying to spoiled our plans this time bounty hunter"

" yea the boss has been really generous, in letting you live so far"

"but if you keep inferring when with our plans , the boss told us to kill you on the spot"

( cruz didn't say anything, he only look down with shadow aura around his face until he mumble)

"I don't know what you're talking about "

" An I never heard of this Cruz Schild guy before?

" But it sounds pretty important ,for your guys though"

"o really ( the one guy said with a stuck up altitude)

" I thought a bounty hunter with your kind of reputation would, at least have hear of guy with over 100 trillion yen on his head"

"nope I've never heard of him before"

"But he's that much importance to you, Then I hope find him then"

( cruz then grabs his sword, and started to headed out the door ,when one guys grab cruz buy shoulders)

"hey what's rush? ,Why in such hurry?"

"Are working for cruz or something?"

"Cause if you are, then were kill you right here and now"

(cruz didn't answer , he just stares at the ground, as he's face started to sweated)

(the one guy went over to ,cruz and started poking at him none stop, as he said)

"huh ?,aren't you at least going to try to answer one his questions, human lover boy!

(cruz face become intension and furious , as he couldn't even speak any more .He just hold back all the angry that was boiling up inside of him. As the figures, continue to taunt him)

"ha ha ha ,this is joke what kind needless like humans!

(the one guys laugh boldly)

"ya you should just die, and live with the shitting piece of humans crop"

( the one figure started nagging really loud on the counter and his deemed with angry)

"Hey making it snappy old man!, we don't have all day!

(once again the one guys bangs on counter on the counter tell the old man to hurry it up)

( this one made cruz felt even more angry as if skin were crawl underneath him he tighten first so hard and started shaking them, he evening bite his lip to keep himself. From really letting them really have it as he said to himself)

("these guys are really getting under my skin right, I really feel like throwing a punch at them right now")

(" but as much I want to, I can't fight them here!")

("I just can't!")

(as cruz try to hold back is angry the black guard boys started to leave with smirk as they said)

"why I thank , you kindness humble black smith"

" and generous throws the black guard"

" ya lame-o, ha ha ha ha!"

" Cause guess what old man?

"were not pay zip for it"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

" were spearing your life, as happy tribute for the great Cuase , of the Black Gaurd"

"Considere yourself lucky human!, that we didn't kill you right now and here"

"OOOOO! , Burn baby burn!"

( The one boy said as they mocked the old man , who trying dearly to hold back his feel of sparrow and pain, for their die hurt him)

(As the boy were o most to the door, one of them look at the blade and realize the pieces were missing from it. Thinking it was trick by the old mad , he yell)

"ha old man is this some kind of jokes what did you do to my blade!

"o my that's terrible, I have a look at it again" ( The old man said , as he hurry up and grab the blade , from Black Guard's. He rush in back to the store in a hurry , to tried to fixed it)

(Cruz then smirk and chuckle a little with evil smile)

(one of the Black Guards notice this and pointed at Cruz with piss off expression)

(as he angry said)

"you!

"You did something, didn't you!"

"you did something to my blade!"

"what the fuck ,did you do to my blade you little humming loving shit!"

(cruz turn around in evil glimmer as he flips the scarp piece in his hand)

"o you mean these piece?" ( Cruz said with smirk , as flash them in front their eye , trying to mocked them)

( But the Black Guards guy Were Shock by this, how? When? Did cruz?)

(as they thought)

("what the heck, what kind fragment does this guys have speed ?)

("no that's not it , but what is it" )

"hump, he he he"

(cruz smirks a little laugh)

"huh? what so funny?"

"O, nothing it's just you must be slow and stupid"

" If you haven't figure out, my powers by now"

"what!, are you making fun of me!"

" you want piece of me , Do wanted to go?, you little humaning loving shit!"

"Do you wanted a fight or something? , cause you just bought yourself one pal!"

"no not at all ,if you must know my fragment is Vextes (vexs-ess)

"Vextes?"

(the black guard guy, said with question expression)

" o what's with that look, I'm not hiding anything"

(Cruz said with a smudged face just to make the Black-guard guys even more tick off)

" An It's not , like I'm trying to go against you or anything"

"your guys are just in my way ,all the time I can't help if I slice up a few will doing a bounty mission"

"why you!" ( one of the guys said with a furious faced)

(but Cruz just happy ignore them , as turn around to say good bye to old man)

"mister thanks for everything again bye"

"o sure take care boy"

(Cruz then walks out the shop with claim and cool expression, like it was no one's business)

( just to get under the black guards skin , and when he walked out the door)

( the black guard members exploded with angry as he yell)

"GRR! ,That Guy! ,Who does he think he is?, Talking To a Black Guard Member That why, Huh?"

" Is trying to get into a fight black guards , or is he just really stupid"

"either way, he pisses me off!"

"Forgot that shrimp (the other black guard guy said, with claim expression as he gently put hands on his friends shoulders)

" we have more important things, to worry about like the speech"

Umm..? ( the guy hasted for a moment, as he thought about his friends worlds)

( but he then claim down and said

"ya your right , but I get that little shrimp back later!"

" and next time I see him , he's so dead meat!"

( the Black Guard said as him as friend left shop , to attained the speech)

(What has Cruz Gotting himself into this time? How well he stop the Black Guard's in recruiting more people? Find out all and more on All new Needless Cruz Adventures. Only on "The Cross-dressing Channel" Your number one source for Cross-dressing relation everything!)


End file.
